Two Years
by Nightbolt
Summary: Miku and Len made a promise to meet each other in two years. But what happens to Miku when she meets Len, only to find him with someone else? Two-shot, LenxMiku. T for character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, er…Hello! This is probably my first "real" fanfiction, as my others are just silly crossovers and things. I may continue them, though.**

**I warn you now, there is death and stuff in this. Anyway, enjoy….or don't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, sadly. But one day I will, and me, Rin, and Len will rule the world with our orange army! :D**

**Miku P.O.V**

I woke up the moment my alarm went off. _Today is the day! _I thought.

_Today is the day I can finally see Len again!_

Len. Kagamine Len, to be exact. The most important person in the world to me.

We had loved each other since high school. But my father had kept us apart because of Len's family history. His mother was dead, his father in jail, and his sister, Rin, was going to be sent to a mental hospital. He instantly assumed Len was a bad person as well, and kept me away from him.

So one day, me and Len secretly met at the park, and we made a promise.

"_Let's meet back here in two years, on this exact day, in this exact spot. We'll be older, we'll be free. We won't be able to be separated by anyone. Ok?"_

It's been exactly two years since we made that promise. My father mysteriously died during that time period, so now I _know _nobody can keep me and Len apart!

I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. "Mom, I'm going to the park, make sure Mikuo stays out of my room!"

I ran out the door without waiting for a response. I just couldn't wait any longer!

I ran to the park as fast as I could, knowing Len was probably there already.

As soon as I arrived at the park, I went to the bench where me and Len had made that promise. I saw a person sitting on the bench, but they were wearing a hood. I decided to just sit with the person until Len came. "Um, hello. Are you waiting for someone?" I asked.

"Yes, I am, are you?" the hooded person said.

"Yeah, I am. Hey, why are you wearing a hood in this weather?" I asked them.

"Huh. I guess you're right. I should probably take it off." The hooded person took off their hood, and when I saw who the person was, I gasped.

"LEN!" I yelled, pulling him into a hug.

"Gumi, is that you? Why are you in that wig?"

"Huh, Gumi? Len, it's me, Miku! Remember the promise? And who is this Gumi person?"

"Oh…..Miku….." his confused face turned nervous and frightened.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" I asked.

"N-No, um, you see…it's…well…."

"LEEEEN~!" A girl with short green hair bounced over to the park bench. "Aren't we-oh, who is this?" she said.

"Len, is this….?" I asked. He replaced me? Even after the promise?

"M-Miku, I'm really sorry…..things can change over two years…..you understand, right?

"Yes, I understand….."

"Really?"

"NO!" I yelled, tears beginning to form. "Even after our promise, you had the nerve to replace me! I thought you _loved _me, Len!"

"I-I'm really sorry! Things changed, Miku…." Len said, trying his best to stay calm.

The green-haired girl stared at me angrily. I knew she wanted me to leave. "Well, enjoy yourself. And d-don't expect to h-hear from me anymore…I knew I shouldn't have t-trusted you….." I said, the tears starting to fall from my eyes. I turned around and ran off, not knowing where I was going.

"Miku, wait!"

I ignored Len's calls and ran out of the park. "Good, she's gone. " I could faintly hear the green-haired girl say. I think Len started following me, so I ran faster.

"MIKU, LOOK OUT!" Len yelled.

I ignored him, but I stopped running. I looked around. I was on the street, and I could see a car coming toward me. I froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**fasgrghtejg I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I WAS BUSY! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UPLOADED THE DAY AFTER PART 1 WAS POSTED! T-T**

**anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Vocaloid.**

**Len P.O.V**

I stood by the hospital bed, looking at the sleeping girl lying on it. I had managed to call an ambulance shortly after what had happened.

"Miku…."

"Don't bother, Kagamine." A voice said.

I looked up at the source of the voice.

It was Mikuo, Miku's brother. "She's gone, and it's all your fault." The teal-haired boy said. I could detect anger in his voice.

"Mikuo, I never meant for any of this to happ-"

"She's gone, Len. She's never going to wake up. And it's all _your_ fault."

"I never wanted this!"

"I don't believe you!"

I looked at Miku again. This really _is_ my fault, isn't it…?

"Well?" Mikuo glared at me.

"I'm really sorry, Mikuo…I honestly never wis—"

"I hope you're happy, Len. You've killed one of the sweetest, most innocent people on Earth." And with that, he walked out of the room.

I watched him leave, then looked back at Miku, sighing. I really am a terrible person…

**Time Skip: 3 hours later**

I sat in my room, staring at the plain white envelope in my hands. _I hope this works. _I thought. I marked the envelope and walked outside. I opened up the mailbox and put the letter inside. "Dad, I'm going to be gone for a while…." I said into the window before closing it and walking away.

I walked down the sidewalk. As I walked, I thought about what had happened. I broke my promise to Miku. I made her wait two years, only to find a lie. And then, I caused her death. _Maybe I deserve to die, too, so I can make up for all the pain I caused. _ I thought as I stopped walking. I was at the train station. A train was speeding down the tracks. As I stepped in front of the train, I thought one last thing.

_I'm sorry, Miku….._

**? P.O.V**

The girl sat by herself in the center of a plain white room.

The tall man with the scarf was knocking on the door.

"Kagamine! There's a letter for you."

_A letter? _ The girl thought, standing up to answer the door. _Who would bother_

_to write to _me, _of all people?_ She opened the door, and the man with the scarf handed her the letter. She slammed the door in his face and tore the envelope open. The letter inside surprised her.

_Dear Rin, _

_Hello, sister, It's been a while. How is your day? Have you made any friends? But ignore all these questions, I won't be around to see your answer anyway. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything that I did. I'm sorry for treating you badly because of your problem. I'm sorry for anything wrong I ever did. My final request from you is this:_

_If you ever make it out of there, I want you to go and tell everyone I ever hurt that I'm sorry. Is that too much to ask? To tell you the truth, I never wanted anyone to be hurt. I just wanted to make people happy. You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean you probably hate me or didn't read this letter. _

_But that's ok. You don't have to worry about me anymore. _

_-Len_

The girl stared at the letter, re-read it a couple of times. She sat in the center of the room for minutes, maybe hours. Then, finally, she looked at the letter again. And then she did something she hadn't done in years.

She smiled.

"You're forgiven, brother…."


End file.
